Hell Is A Firey Place
by The Body Days
Summary: One decision, and you're life is in pieces. But the safety of the whole world rests on you're shoulders... what would you do? We all get faced with change, some people take it worse that others. Mediator cross Xmen


A hooded figure loomed on the horizon. The umber sun, just setting, distorted the shadows, making them, long and gloomy, and as the shinning moon, began to raise, the howl of a wolf rung through the empty vastness, of the town. The scent of salt water bitterly filled the air around. People returned home, after hard days of work, and children wandered home, after playing absent-mindedly, with the neighbourhood kids.

Heart pounding the figure ran. A fugitive, breathe unsteady, and rasping, legs aching from the rush. Twigs snapped beneath their feet, and branches scratched wildly at their skin, reaching out their arms to take prisoners. Drawing them close and enfolding them, keeping them for forever, beneath the rough barky surface. Looking over their shoulder, the person was glad to see the empty space that grew vast and wide behind them.

_Just keep running, never look back. If you die, you die in battle, not this way. Not in cowardice, no, you die honourably. Fight to the death, and then, victorious you should stand. That was the teaching that was the way. Use things to your advantage. Complete your mission. You have a service to the others, you own it to them. Get the guy, and go. _

The figures' pursuer, long ago lost in the sea of trees. Seeing, up ahead the tall shape of a house, the person headed in that direction to find asylum.

The residence, of the De Silva's was a highly built, historical, early century house. Mr and Mrs Dr. De Silva lived there. A newly wed couple, friendly, and warm, they made there life, in the house. That night, the tension was fitting, and the atmosphere harsh. Empty threats, rung through the rooms, and the remnants of an argument, hung in the air. Torn between what is right and what you think is right. Shouldn't you trust your instinct, or should you go with what's written in black and white? Two people two sides, two opinions one big argument and now its tearing them apart inside.

Jesse walked down the corridor, towards the bedroom, and without words, to his wife that stood before him; he walked into the adjoining bathroom, washed up, got ready for bed, and went to sleep on the couch, his tall figure ominous in the shadows of the moon that flooded through the open bay widow.

Sighing to herself, Susannah lay alone in the big empty bed. It felt so empty without him beside her. The strain on the young couple had been inexplicable these past few weeks. Never before had it been so tough on them. What with the added stress of finding time to help the deceased.

The secret that brewed close to the surface of Jesse was one that held secrets to the war that was raging on. If only he had the courage to own up to his rightful heritage, the world would be once again, that place of sanctuary it once was. Yet again, if he did confess, he would be shunned. A mutant is never welcomed. Even if you have the power to hold the world in your hand, to have the whole populace at your feet, a god, a saviour, in his own right.

It was never meant to happen, the war. It just did. When two sides disagree, whether they are good, or evil, it matters not, because really, there are no good and evil mutants. Just those who abuse their powers and those who use them for the better of man, no mutant is ever born with good powers, and none with bad. They are all the same. It counts whether the beholder of those said powers, uses them for the right purpose, or not. Some people fear those who are different. They don't accept them socially. That's what many people fight for. The right to remain individual, to be different, and comfortable with it, that was what mainly the war was about. Silly really…

If Jesse spoke out now, he would go into war. He would be the one to end it all. It was his life purpose.

Just after Jesse was resurrected, he had had his medical. In the scans, they found traces of developed genes, **Mutated genes**. He had then been referred to a …._specialist_. Professor Charles Xavier. From there, they had discovered a secret that had lain within Jesse for over a hundred years. He had the power to control Humans, Mutants, animals, plants, anything. He could manipulate their minds, and the cells, into doing _whatever_ he wanted. And now, twice, or even thrice a week, he drove the many hundred miles, to Xavier's School for gifted youngsters, to explore the full degree of his powers. So far, what they had found was unnerving. He was almost too powerful. Now, he would have to choose where his options lay. Which side, The X-men, or Magneto?

It was what kept him up at night, running it through his mind, all of the "What Ifs?"

Being dragged from his thoughts, by the ringing of his cell, he moved to get it. The caller ID was recognisable a mile of, to Jesse. It was the phone calls he tried to avoid, as the topic of conversation, with the lovely Mrs. De Silva. It was Logan, moving swiftly to answer the phone his voice gruff from the late hour.

"Logan?" Deep in thought as to why, the man would be ringing so late, also trying, _so_ hard to not let Susannah hear.

"Get out. Leave. Run, I don't care, he's sent someone, and he's coming for you Jesse. Leave. Bring Susannah, come to the school, you'll be safe there. " Then he abruptly hung up.

His worst fears had been realised, Magneto had sent his best for Jesse. If you can't get them, beat them. He was a very powerful man, and Jesse didn't underestimate him for a single second. Quickly running to Susannah, Jesse explained. He told her that he had been hunted down by Magneto, and they had to leave. Gushing she grabbed the things closest to her, and ran with him.

Soon realising, that the house he had chosen to keep himself safe from his pursuer, Wolverine, was in fact the house to which his _mission_ lived in, he set to work. Treading lightly, he could hear voices, upstairs. Walking carefully, not to alert his position, he crept in the shadows, of the tall staircase. Up onto the landing, and seeing a light on, and the room, he suspected to be the bedroom, up ahead, the door ajar, he saw the two shadows of people moving around. Gathering all his mutant powers up, he was ready to strike. If what they knew was true, he wasn't aware of his powers. So wouldn't be able to fight back. Jesse De Silva, the most powerful mutant ever.

Firefly had been sent out by Magneto to retrieve Jesse. He had to come willingly or not. They needed him on their side, in this war, if they were going to win.

Nobody knew quite what they were fighting for anymore. All they knew was that, Magneto was evil. He needed to be stopped. Or quiet the opposite if you were one of Magnetos minions.

Drawing closer and closer, Firefly, was totally oblivious to the fact Jesse had detected him and was now ready for a full blow attack. He was ready to fight for what he loved….. for what was right….. and right there and then, he had a premonition… he considered things, he had never considered before.

The door was suddenly blown away in a heap of smoking embers, and ash. Susannah was now hiding behind Jesse's tall masculine form. The lamp light danced on Jesse, making him loom, great and tall. A single strong flame erupted from the hand of Firefly, before he bust into millions of pieces, and the dust disappeared. Dead. Jesse had killed him, with the power of his mind.

Gasping in shock, the two of them ran from the house, and to the car, speeding down the drive, and on their way to Xavier's. The silence was hostile. Jesse had just killed another man.

Racing back to Xavier's in time to reach there when Jesse did, Logan knew he had to protect the young man with his life. All of the X-men had too. He was their responsibility now. He needed help. He had confided in Logan that he felt lost, and alone, and that all of this, was putting great strain on his marriage. It saddened Logan. It really did. He hated to see two such lovely people under such strain. He knew Susannah herself wasn't…_ordinary,_ far from it. That's why he thought to himself, he liked them so much. They were different, just like him.

Magneto soon learned of the nights going-on, and it had not gone at all to plan. They had not expected Jesse to have learnt of his powers yet, and now one of Magnetos best mutant soldiers was dead, wasted. But he would stop at nothing to get Jesse onto his side. The man was a killing machine in the waiting. Magneto believed that Jesse's powers would be rotting way if he were to join the X-men, and to never use his powers for evil.

Jesse drove like a mad man. He worried for their safety. Well more for Susannah.

After at least 2hours of silence, it was finally broken.

"I don't hate you for doing that." She said. He just looked at her, solemn and sad.

She reached over and touched his hand gently.

"I really don't. Don't be afraid. Logan will help. Jesse, you stop all of this. Go with them. The X-men, it's the right thing." He Sighed. This is what their argument had been about before. The truth was… he was afraid. What if he wasn't what everyone expected, and when he just killed that man. Sure, he was a threat to them. But now that man was dead. And in their house too, they had to get out, and soon. It was so easy. It scarred him. His powers were so strong. If he could do that… maybe he could end the war. If he helped the X-men he could end it all, once and for all… he had to do it, he had to help…..

"Ok." He said his voice afraid and weary. "I'll do it." And with that, they drove in the darkness towards their destiny.

Professor Charles Xavier, had been long expecting Jesse and his wife to arrive. Since late last night. He saw through Jesse's mind, the goings on in the house. He also saw, that he was truly ready to join the X-men, and help them wage this war, and end it once and for all.

It had begun.

It was about mid-day that the distraught, tired, hungry couple arrived. Strom ushered them off to a room that had been organised for them to stay in. During the next few weeks, Jesse would be trained to his full extent. Susannah had even offered her services to the X-Men. They were gladly accepted. A ghost hunter could really be off use. What with Shifting and all.

Susannah crawled into the bed. It was strange to be here. She had met the people here a few times. It felt homely she felt welcomed, part of the family. Jesse was grabbing a blanket and cushion from the cupboard, and was going to lie on the sofa in their room.

"Jesse." Susannah softly said. He just ignored her, and continued what he was doing, like she wasn't present at all.

"Jesse." A little louder this time, but he just went on making his make shift bed.

"JESSE! For god's sake, sleep in the bed." He thought they were still arguing. So he dropped what he was doing. Crawled under the covers, and held his beautiful, young, perfect, bride close, as close as he could, never wanting to let go. Apologising with more than words, feelings rushed over him. And he remembered. He remembered what it was like, a long time ago, before all of this came out. Before they had to struggle with the fact Jesse was a mutant. And in so many ways, Jesse felt responsible, and guilty. He had landed Susannah in the middle of it all. And he was so sorry, so very sorry. His chest felt tight, and sorrow soared through his veins. He felt truly awful for what had happened. He knew deep down, that he couldn't help being mutant, he couldn't help it in the slightest, but he still felt responsible. He swore to protect Susannah, to always keep her happy, and he felt he had failed. He felt he had failed her, and that was what he couldn't bare. She was his whole world. Everything that mattered to him, she made him a better person inside. And he failed her.

"I'm so sorry, Susannah. I really am."

The weeks passed. Jesse was a fully trained X-men with Susannah at his side. The team were ready, Logan, Storm, Kitty, Rogue, Beast, Bobby, Jean, and the Professor.

Magneto had made the first attack. And now it was a game. The X-men were going to attack at night. Travelling to Magnetos hide away, the nerves were running high. They were preparing to say goodbye. They might die. They knew this. Kitted out in their black leather suites, with the tell tale, X on their chest. This was finally it.

The craft landed, just outside the vast glass lair. Like troops they formed outside of it, ready from all sides. With the signal from the Professor, the game was on. Logan let his claws come out. Glinting in the moon light, the long steel claws were killers. Rogue was ready to run, and Jesse was on form. Susannah was jumped up; she had always loved a fight. Strange really…

The crash rung out, as Jesse used his powers to smash their way into the building, taking the others by surprise. Running up stairs, down corridors, and along hallways, the X-men were trying to find their target.

Hearing all of the commotion, Magneto and his army of rejects, were slowing drawing close to Jesse and his friends. The battle erupted in the main hall.

Punches were thrown, powers used. It was a mass of hate, and hurt.

Susannah was against a young woman, with the ability, to move at the speed of light. Enjoying a challenge, she raced after her, using her many years of experience with ghosts, and her shifting abilities, it was an even match. Beats was always one for… diving in at the deep end, throwing himself this way and that, he took out people by the second. Blood was shed, people were dying. Jesse was up against the most powerful mutants Magneto had.

Most of the people fighting, on both sides, were mere teenagers, **children**, it was saddening to see. It really was.

Logan went after the big gun, the big guy, Magneto. And as you watch, you see the rise and fall. The rise of death and the fall of life. It was horrific a sight if there ever were one.

It seemed like years later. The bodies lay strewn, and only few of Magnetos army remained. The X-men were in bad shape. It came for the time for Jesse to end the war once and for all. Stepping forward, he claimed Magneto as his prisoner, striking with his mind. Wiped out, Jesse passed out on the cold stone ground, his wife rushing to his side. His destiny, he had saved man kind. In a final gush of power, before his death, a body behind Jesse was struck down. A body riddled with metal.

Logan lay of the floor, lifeless.

Jean, cried out. Her love was lost.

Her cries rung shrill in the air, her tears splashed down cascading her cheeks, over his limp body.

Hell is a fiery place my dear… please don't mourn for me….


End file.
